


Star Wars: The Final Order.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Scene Alteration., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: In Two minds...Rey's thoughts as she wanders alone on Tatooine...Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	Star Wars: The Final Order.

WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!  
I have just killed my Grandfather...  
(My last living blood relative.)

I have spent my life soul-searching to find my true parentage...  
(So when I do find one...What did I do?...Kill him...)

Yes he gave me his final order to do just that!...  
(What was I thinking? With more time...I could have turned him...)

Could I though?  
He DID order my parents deaths when they were trying so hard to protect me from his influence...  
(He REALLY.. Wanted...Me...That badly?...)

He DID!!!  
If his true motives had been so evil minded...Why didn't he manipulate the weakness in his son?  
(My Father.)

I expect that is long story...I will never fully hear now...  
What I DO know for certain...Is that I bear a striking resemblance to my Mother!  
I can take some comfort in the fact that now...I can truly visualize my parents in my minds-eye!  
(And imagine my life as it might have been...)

No one has the right to deny their true parentage...  
(Have they?)

Part of me will always keep the goodness that was re-born in me from the Skywalker family's influence...  
(And the other part...is still somewhere...Lurking deep in my life's blood...)

I shall NEVER give in to the dark-side...  
(I am in finally in full control!!!...)

Epilogue:---

"What is your family name?"

"I am Rey... Palpatine...Jedi Master."  
\------------------------------  
THE RISE OF PALPATINE!!!...  
\------------------------------  
The End.


End file.
